A Different Chosen One
by Sei Peixes
Summary: It was September of 1991, and the Wizarding World awaited the return of their Boy-Who-Lived. But who they got, well, she wasn't exactly what they expected. [Pairing Undecided]


**A Different Chosen One  
Chapter 00 - Prologue**

* * *

In Privet Drive, everyone was normal. Normal homes, normal cars, normal families. The only exception in this paradise of normality, was one child, that lived at number 4 on Privet Drive. At least, that was the opinion of the Dursleys, the other three people that lived there.

After all, what was normal about magic?

Yes. The child that lived at number 4 for was magical. And not just any magical, but the child of James Potter and Lily Evans, famed through the magical world as the Boy-Who Lived.

Because of this, the Dursleys ignored the child, except when it came to giving chores or punishments. No matter how well the child did, no matter how kind, the Dursleys found fault. All for the past four years.

To everyone else in the neighbourhood, the Dursleys were the ones not normal.

But today would push the boundaries, for the child, for the Dursleys, and for the neighbourhood. Because today would mark a change. Today, the two children that resided would start primaries.

The two children, the too-large Dudley and his younger, smaller cousin were taken in early, both getting a smile and glare respectively from Petunia Dursley née Evans, the woman not wanting to even be bringing her sister's offspring in. But the law was the law.

At the door, the trio was greeted by a friendly-looking woman in powder blue, who quickly ushered them inside and to a small office after introducing herself as Ms. Strauss, the school's admissions director.

"Now, I understand there is an issue with enrolling one of your children?" she asked after a few pleasantries, sitting back in her chair and staring at them.

Petunia's face grew pinched at the comment and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. You see, while Dudley here is all fine, I don't have any kind of certification for the other one. It wasn't included in any of things when the...adoption went through. And no matter how much we ask, the bureau never gets back to us with a copy." It was partly true. Among the other papers needed to enroll that they'd mysteriously received a few days ago, a birth certificate or any other identification weren't among them. But there was no way they'd be attempting to contact anybody for one. Obviously there wouldn't be a copy in the _normal_ government for him, and she wasn't about to stoop to criminal means.

It was quiet in the office for a few moments, punctuated only by Dudley fidgeting in his seat. Then, spontaneously, strangely, Strauss brightened, eyes glazing over.

"Oh, is that all? Not a problem, it happens, we understand. As it so happens, it got sent to us just a few days ago, right after you called in fact. Just showed up, right were I was looking, it was the strangest thing really."

At this information, Petunia nodded stiffly, understanding exactly what must have happened, even if she didn't like it. _Those_ folk must have done it. Well, that was one less mess out of her hands. "So everything's taken care of? They're both enrolled, nothing more needs to be done? Then I'll be on my way. Have a good day Diddy-duddums, behave for your teacher."

And before the official could get out another word, she pulled out of the office, not wanting to be around a spot where magic was undoubtedly done, and recently.

Strauss watched her leave with a strange look, confusion glittering in her eyes. Shaking it off, she gave a smile to the two still sitting in front of her. "Well then, let's just finish up now, why don't we? I'm sure you two are big enough to do some paperwork." Trying to shove away the feeling of wrongness, weirdness, why-am-I-doing-this-ness, she pulled out two sheets of paper and handed them off to them. "I'll just help you fill out the top of the page and I'll finish it, alright kids? It'll be a good first lesson."

Taking one look at it, the larger one, Dudley, moaned and groaned about how he shouldn't have to do this, come on, he was just a kid, she wasn't his teacher, school hadn't even started yet, prompting her to sigh and assist him. Meanwhile, his quieter cousin quickly and silently started on it, struggling it seemed to read it but getting it a lot easier and quicker than him, not even asking for help once.

Once they were finished, Strauss called an aide to take them to the cafeteria before settling in her chair with a sigh. That boy was going to be a handful for the next several years, she could just tell. The other one though...her eyes shifted over to land on the scratchy but thankfully legible beginning handwriting of the younger of the two.

"Harry Potter, huh. Kid must be a genius. Hopefully the other kids don't do anything." Shaking her head, a smile played along her lips. "Bit of a strange name for a girl, though."


End file.
